


Une défaite annoncée

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Community: 31_jours, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: La course effrénée de Jeanne touche à sa fin. Elle s'est battue. Elle a essayé. Tout essayé. Mais il n'y a souvent qu'un seul destin, et il ne peut être changé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Communauté / Jour / Thème** : 31_jours / 26 et 27 novembre – je veux être libre / la misère  
>  **Disclaimer** : Riyoko Ikeda

« Vous seriez-vous égarée, demoiselle ?

— … Je crains en effet de m’être trop éloignée de la maison de mon père. Sauriez-vous m’y reconduire, Monsieur de… ?

— François de Gourcy, pour vous servir Madame, se rengorgea le jeune homme devant les grands yeux verts qui papillonnaient tout en le regardant par en dessous. Indiquez-moi le nom de votre demeure et mon cocher nous y mènera séance tenante. »

Et le comte de Gourcy de se décaler pour désigner son carrosse :

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, rajouta-t-il, cérémonieux.

— Tss, allons mon ami, seriez-vous donc si naïf ? »

Un rire méprisant éclata tout près et sursautant, Jeanne resserra nerveusement autour d’elle le manteau en laine épaisse doublé de brocart qu’elle avait volé la veille sur l’étal d’un drapier. De sa main libre, elle en ramena encore un peu plus la capuche sur sa tête ; ainsi personne n’apercevrait ses cheveux libres et surtout crasseux.

« Ne voyez-vous pas qu’il s’agit d’une pauvresse ? Regardez donc ses pieds ! »

Le manteau était long pourtant, trop sans doute mais dans tous les cas, assez à son goût pour dissimuler ses sabots. Du moins, le croyait-elle.

L’autre homme, plus âgé et à l’air austère, la scrutait depuis la plus haute marche de son propre carrosse qu’il avait fait arrêter derrière elle. Descendant jusque sur le pavé, élégamment tourné dans ses souliers à boucles empierrées, ses chausses immaculées et étirées avec soin sur ses mollets et son habit de velours précieux, le noble s’approcha d’elle à la toucher. Dans les faits, il n’étira qu’un doigt avec lequel il crocheta le manteau, ouvrant celui-ci sur toute sa hauteur :

« Et ses guenilles ! »

Il s’esclaffa devant la mine soudaine déconfite du jeune comte et plus encore, comprit Jeanne, devant sa propre humiliation dont elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait l’empêcher de faire briller ses yeux de rage.

« Mon cher comte, dit l’homme alors qu’un attroupement grossissait autour d’eux à vue d’œil, vous devriez être un peu plus attentif, ou sinon, vous aurez tôt fait de vous faire ratiboiser par une telle drôlesse !

— Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! S’écria Jeanne devant l’air soudain fuyant de François de Gourcy et le regard froid de l’autre. Je suis une descendante des Valois, de sang noble ! Je…

— Mais oui, mais oui… – la main gantée de l’intrus s’agita mollement, tant pour inviter Gourcy à déguerpir au plus vite qu’à balayer l’argumentaire de Jeanne sous les pieds des badauds – Allons mon enfant, n’as-tu pas quelque travail à accomplir pour tes maîtres au lieu de baguenauder de la sorte et d’importuner les braves gens ? Tu n’as rien à faire ici, lui chuchota-t-il plus durement en se penchant vers elle. Ce quartier, ces demeures, ne sont pas faits pour toi. Retourne donc dans ton taudis, car c’est là qu’est ta place. »

 

* * *

 

Le rêve la dresse sur son galetas et elle frissonne comme tombe de ses épaules un châle en laine, ravaudé de toutes parts. Elle a fini par jeter le manteau qu’elle avait conservé encore quelques semaines après l’ _incident_ ; souillé et crotté par sa condition de mendiante, il avait bien vite cessé de faire illusion auprès de ceux qu’elle s’ingéniait à vouloir tromper. Et puis, inspirer la pitié s’était révélé plus efficace ; n’était-ce pas en la voyant drapée dans sa seule misère que la marquise de Boulainvilliers avait été assez émue pour s’enticher de son destin tragique ?

L’image de la vieille femme vient à traverser ses souvenirs, repoussant le cauchemar dans un coin de sa tête. Un rire sec la secoue et elle baisse la tête, ses longues mèches aussi noires que la nuit au dehors glissant le long de ses bras pour s’enrouler tels des serpents de mauvais augure sur la couverture trop mince.

Ils arrivent, elle le sait. Quelque part, elle espère que ce sera le beau colonel qui mènera la charge. Après tout, elle a tout fait pour. Mais elle sait aussi qu’elle ne verra pas son visage, qu’elle ne s’en laissera pas le temps. Dans le silence glacé de son repaire, retentissent des chocs et le claquement des portes : Nicolas s’affaire, conformément à ses instructions. C’est parfait. Bientôt il ne restera plus rien du dénuement qui l’environne. Enfin.

Une dernière fois, elle lève les yeux vers les carreaux brisés qui laissent passer la bise froide de l’hiver au dessus de ce qui lui tient lieu de lit. Dans le halo de l’unique bougie qui brûle encore, elle aperçoit les toiles d’araignée suspendues aux poutres basses et noircies par la fumée. Elle s’abstient cependant de fouiller les coins les plus sombres de la pièce ; le piétinement des rats la renseigne déjà bien assez.

Son bras se tend vers la bouteille de mauvaise eau-de-vie posée sur un billot de bois près de sa paillasse. La première lampée lui brûle la gorge ; elle ne sent rien des suivantes. On meurt étouffé par la fumée paraît-il ; elle se prend à le souhaiter ardemment alors que son corps perclus par le froid, la faim et la fatigue se recroqueville. Ainsi, elle doit ressembler à sa mère. L’idée la fait sourire au travers des premières larmes qu’elle verse depuis des années et dont elle avait oublié le goût tandis qu’elles glissent entre ses lèvres. Cette misère à laquelle elle s’est efforcée de tourner le dos toute sa vie a fini par la rattraper au bout du compte. L’homme avait raison : elle n’a jamais eu qu’une place et une seule. La descendante des Valois ? Un joli conte servi par sa mère, pour la consoler de sa condition. Parce qu’elle l’aimait. Parce qu’elle les aimait, toutes les deux.

« Maman », disait toujours Rosalie. « Maman », le mot des roturiers. « Maman », le mot des pauvres gens.

« Maman », murmure Jeanne et elle ferme les yeux, alors que le galop des chevaux martèle la nuit.


End file.
